American Animal
Josh Callaway (Born February 10, 1977) is an American Wrestler better known for his ring name American Animal. He is one half of Project Revolution and is currently wrestling on the Mayhem Brand of Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment (MWE). He was a tag team champion with Jason Fear. Animal is currently doing promotion tours and runs multiple business as well as a little league in New York. He is married and is expecting his first child. Animal is also listed in Time magazines most inspiring ex-wrestlers and is sponsored by Forbes. History Born in Queens, New York American Animal was an honor student in a middle-class family. His dad went to jail at age 3 (4 years) and then at age 12 (life time sentence) for murder. Animal droped out of school at sixteen because of bad influence and drugs. He decided to go back to study crime fighting. At college he met his best friend Jason Christian (Jason Fear). Animal then became an undercover cop but then the rage came up to him and he at age 24 and changed sides by accidentally paralyzing his uncle with a punch. His uncle was currently on tour with his new album. He went to jail for 6 years. When he turned nearly turned 30 he was bailed out from jail by Jason Fear and B.G. lawyer Mike Esposito as a favor Animal thought he owed Jason a favor and also felt comfortable in the MWE and is currently being trained by his best friend Jason Fear and B.G Mancini. He’s is no longer a MWE Superstar and is no longer looking forward to make MWE the best and most sound wrestling entertainment out there. Project Revolution The newest stable in Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment happens to be Project Revolution. Project Revolution consist of three wrestling of MWE. B.G. Mancini, Jason Fear, American Animal. This faction has been an impact to the MWE once it started. They are 7-1 in their first four matches together. Jason Fear is a co-founder of Project Revolution with B.G. Mancini on August 15, 2008 and three days later American Animal came to join. Jason Fear and American Animal won the first ever MWE Tag Team Championship in the new MWE. They defeated The Burning Legion and The Hollywood Hooligans in a triple threat tag team match at Turmoil. B.G. Mancini congratulated them for there accomplishment. Soon two weeks after they all were rewarded with the Wrestler of the Week™ Award for winning two matches in one night. MWE Tag Team Champions MWE had a new faction in town and that was Project Revolution. Project Revolution dominated who ever came there way while reigning as the MWE Tag Team Champion. Through the Tag team champion run they were 6-0 with a weekly award also in there trophy case. The Momentum stoped when they found out they had to compete against the greatest faction in Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment History called Rated X. The match uhad included 5 superstars with Jason Fear, American Animal and B.G. Manicini in one side representing Project Revolution and Brian Michaels with D.C representing Rated X. Project Revolution defeated Rated X and when on with the reign until 4 weeks later they had lost it to the te4am of Maxxamillion Mustafa and Grand Mystique. This was at the time the only loss suffered in the history of Project Revolution. Controversy When MWE was going to merge again, huge rumors about American Animal retiring flew over MWE. He was not afraid and did not deny the rumors. But before it could get any worse publicly Animal and MWE settled an agreement and Animal returned for the last show of Genesis. MWE and Animal disagreed and where for the first time off page. Quits MWE "its not retiring, im not over, you are. (MWE)" A Sunday before MNM Animal decided to quit the federation leaving a personal statement. MWE received the news and criticized it heavily. MWE got furious and Animal was a hated individual to the federation. Animal dint want it to end the way it did but after he left the federation dwindled and is currently soon in the verge of collapsing. Awards: 1-time Wrestler of the Week w/B.G. Mancini/American Animal Runner Up Tag Team Of The Year. (didn't qualify for winning spot) Runner Up "What The Hell" Moment of the Year Title History: 2-Time MWE Tag Team Champion 1-Time World Tag Team Champion 1-Time Tag Team Undisputed Champion Match History Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment {| cellpadding=3 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" width="90%" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=4%|'Result' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=4%|'Record' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=15%|'Winner(s)' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=17%|'Loser(s)' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=13%|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=15%|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=28%|'Match Type' |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|1-0 |American Animal |B.G. Mancini |MWE Mayhem |Sepetember 1, 2008 |Singles Match |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|2-0 |Project Revolution |The Hollywood Hooligans |MWE Mayhem |September 8, 2008 |Tag Match |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|3-0 |Project Revolution |The Hollywood Hooligans, The Burning Legion |MWE Turmoil |September 14, 2008 |Triple Threat Tag Team Match: MWE Tag Team Championship |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|4-0 |Project Revolution |The Burning Legion |MWE Mayhem |September 22, 2008 |Tornado Tag Team Match: MWE Tag Team Championship |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|5-0 |Project Revolution |Rated X |MWE Mayhem |September 29, 2008 |Tag Team Match |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|6-0 |American Animal |Devilin Sharpe |MWE Mayhem |October 13, 2008 |Singles Match |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zloss |align=center|6-1 |Maxx & GM |Project Revolution |MWE Wrestle Wars II |October 26, 2008 |Tag Team Match: MWE Tag Team Championship |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|7-1 |Project Revolution |The Hollywood Hooligans |MWE Mayhem |November 10, 2008 |#1 Contender for MWE Tag Team Championship |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|8-1 |American Animal and Ace Cannon |None |MWE Genesis |November 21, 2008 |Singles Match (Block C) |- |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|8-2 |DC |American Animal, Ace Cannon, Joey Dallas, Vega Knight, JJ Executioner |MWE Genesis |November 21, 2008 |Fatal Four Way for MWE Title |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|8-3 |The Triple Threat |Project Revolution |MWE Mayhem |December 12, 2008 |Tag Match |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|9-3 |Project Revolution |The Triple Threat, Maxx and GM |MWE Adrenaline Rush |December 28, 2008 |World Tag Team Championship Match |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|10-3 |Project Revolution |Daruis and Boyd |MWE Mayhem |January 12, 2008 |Undisputed Tag Team Championship Match |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|10-4 |Eric Derf |American Animal |MWE Mayhem |January 26, 2008 |Singles Match |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|10-5 |ICW Tag Team |Project Revolution |Friday Night Overdrive |February 13, 2009 |ICW Vs. MWE |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|10-6 |Tex-Mex |Project Revolution |MWE Mayhem |March 2, 2009 |Undisputed Tag Team Championship Match Category:Wrestlers